


一些關於自設博士的設定

by k1shinam1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1shinam1/pseuds/k1shinam1
Summary: 因為想搞舟男人和舟女人而用腳想的設定是私設私設，私設，私設很重要所以說三次_(:3所以不打明日方舟的tag了克裡克氣的很多捏造的私心很重的官方打臉預定當平行世界來看就好可以接受再看_(:3





	1. PUBLIC

Dr. 白夜

淨身高：162 cm  
體重：50 kg  
種族：■■■ (水母)  
性別：■  
年齡：■■  
出生地：阿戈爾  
喜歡：泡水淋雨，阿米婭等人，辣食  
討厭：游泳池，源石，■■■■

『客觀履歷』  
Dr. 白夜，羅德島司令官兼對外作戰指揮官。  
在犯罪心理學、社會學、神經工學、化學、藥理學等領域頗有心得。  
在源石病研究中發現了用■■■■■來緩和體內擴散和降低人與人之間的傳染率的方法，並以此為方向進行深入研究。

『資料1』  
體細胞與源石融合率：■■%  
血壓源石結晶密度：■■/L  
內臟包括腦部呈現大面積陰影。  
除了失憶和部分性格、喜好的變化，倒是沒有特別影響博士的日常生活和工作能力。

『資料2』  
博士好像和我是同一個家鄉的，她的戰鬥力一點也不低。實際上，我看過博士在訓練室的樣子，只能說，她不是敵方真是羅德島的幸運。  
然而比起家鄉的打擊武器，博士反而更喜歡用拉特蘭銃戰鬥。是的，博士擁有一把拉特蘭銃，但其具體的來源，或者說原本的擁有者未知。根據某位薩科塔人幹員的說法，博士的銃比較可能是某人的遺物，而並非在拉特蘭登記的合法持有人。  
出自幹員 SKD的手記

『資料3』  
由於種族關係，平時的博士有泡水、泡浴缸的習慣，下雨天偶爾會被目擊到在甲板上睡覺。有次我們邀請博士去游泳被拒絕，但是到海邊的話完全沒問題... 是討厭泳池嗎？  
幹員 安塞爾、紅豆

博士最喜歡的甜食是拉特蘭某老店的原味蛋卷，但其他的東西都會要求無糖版。很意外的是她是個辣黨，算是羅德島的異類。同時也是個味覺死，全島(全世界?)唯一能夠吃下芙蓉料理還說好的人。但是聽說博士酒品是全世界最差的。羅德島手冊裡面甚至有明文規定禁止給博士任何一點酒精... 非常好奇酒後的博士是什麼樣子的....  
幹員 安德切爾、炎熔、月見夜

有些幹員會投訴博士臉臭，本人給的說法是阿戈爾人自帶面癱基因。不過我們都發現博士一顏藝起來基本上是表情包等級，幹員深海色甚至開發出了博士顏藝lime貼圖，結果很受歡迎。  
人事部 梓蘭、巡林者

『資料4』  
“....你是不是... 暗、暗戀博士？”  
“....”  
“.........”  
“..............”  
“對、對不起！真的很對不起！問了你很失禮的問題... 真的很對不起不會有下次了不要殺我我不敢了對不起對不起——”  
“......................”  
“走、走掉了.... 還以為自己要死了...”

我就很好奇博士的情感狀況嘛，先別說公開明戀未果的■■■，■■■跟博士絕對有過一腿！■■■每天都在用一種熾熱的眼神看著博士，而博士卻無動於衷。那個■■■和■■■好像也對博士有點意思，常常拉著她出去吃飯還是購物... 啊啊啊博士這塊鋼鐵真是的！！！我就直接去問博士了！

“不太明白，但如果水是人，那我會喜歡TA。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊博士你振作一點——


	2. CLASSIFIED

■■【權限部分】■■  
■  
■  
■  
■  
■

■■  
『1』  
博士的內臟幾乎全是陰影的... 末期病患，然而全身只有脊椎和心臟部分有外露的源石。在內臟缺失的情況下，理論來說此人是不會有生命運動的，通俗一點來說就是此人已死，但大家也看到博士還能動還能思考，像是她就是源石本石，或者說她靠體內源石活下來的也不為過... 雖然博士本人會盡量少和其他人直接有身體接觸，但從目前非感染者助理們的檢驗報告來看，都沒有發現博士傳染給他們的現象。

■■  
『2』  
根據羅德島已有的個案來看，阿戈爾地區的人天生對源石有一定的抗性。尤其是博士的體質，那是每個人的夢想，博士她幾乎是■■■■的。推測除非人為，否則他們都不容易被感染。博士是個很極端的個例，到底是誰通過什麼手段讓博士變成這樣？博士看起來就不像是會隨便結怨的人... 有點可疑。因為博士原本的背景，我可能會發現一些很黑暗的事實也說不定... 即使知道水很深，但也有調查的必要。 

■■  
『3』  
由於凱爾希的介入，調查被迫終止。嘛，雖然也查不到什麼具體的資料就是了。  
不過我發現一件事：博士現在那把銃的型號是Mk48。通過拉特蘭檔案館中的資料顯示，其原主人是拉特蘭的政治犯■■■。雖然我和■■多次試探過博士，但她完全想不起任何一點關於銃和■■■的事情。凱爾希肯定知道些什麼，但是牽涉到■■■的話水比想象中深太多太多... 可能真的... 不要知道比較好...

■■  
『4』  
...  
博士說她那把銃，是一位叫白夜的拉特蘭人送的。但是這位白夜，我用了很多方法都無法查到對方的任何資料。  
...  
...  
博士失憶後第一個想起來的，不是我，也不是凱爾希醫生，而是白夜... 心情複雜了好久...  
...  
...

出自幹員 阿米婭的日記

■■  
『5』  
“讓你們監視，已經是■■■■■。”

“說到底，是博士幫你們收拾了爛攤子。”

“沒有■■■■，請不要■■■■。”

“就算被你們列入黑名單，我們也不會交出博士。”

——某天凱爾希對某人說的話。


	3. LOST FILES 其一

■年■月■日  
也許我一開始就不應該接受這個個案，不應該接受這位薩科塔人0號感染者。要知道，薩科塔人對源石的抗性極高，就跟老家的■■■人一樣。可以說，如果他們被感染，那多半是人為所致，但羅德島不過問感染者的過去，即使我知道對方正在被■■■通緝。追根究底，還是萬惡的源石造成的各種人禍... 總之見步走步吧。

■年■月■日  
■■的情況時好時壞，不能算樂觀。檢測表示，源石和薩科塔人的身體會互相■■■■。雖然體表還沒有源石結晶，但■■的光環開始傾斜了，翅膀也越來越小。我給■■開了■■■，這個原本對薩卡茲人和■■■人非常有效的抑制劑，似乎對薩科塔人沒效。  
抽取了■■的血液、脊髓和體液樣本，我會嘗試開發出對薩科塔人的抑制劑。

■年■月■日  
■■的體表開始冒出源石結晶，他最近會進入一種恍惚的狀態，常常會喃喃自語■■■、■■■和■■。別人好像只當他失智還是處於幻覺，但這些... 其實是我老家那邊會聽到的一些詞彙，一般來說，阿戈爾地區以外的人都不會接觸到、也不會想到的東西——那些巨大又邪惡的■■，為什麼■■會知道？

非常不安。■■和源石的關係？  
■■■■的學說  
源石控制心智  
和■■同頻率

我要救■■

■年■月■日  
給■■注射了■天的改良抑制劑，和■■，他的意識和理智暫時回復了。■■主動和我說起以前他曾經在■■■■當臥底，可是任務完成的時候，也就再也無法回到■■■，因為他的家鄉把他當成了政治犯。  
以前看過一個社會學假說：背棄“主”的■■■人才會被源石感染。先不說這個假說是否正確，但■■他自己說他確實“背棄了主”。我大概可以理解，我所知道■■■人的對他們的主非常虔誠，但是■■■■居然有辦法改變他們的信仰，這太超過了。  
我是知道的，只是一直視而不見而已：阿戈爾和我的族人一直都在討伐■■■■，而■■■■肯定對他... 做了很多事情...  
終究，我也無法逃離■■■■...

如果說源石真的可以控制心智，那麼就有必要為羅德島想好對策。

對策是有的  
只不過那是  
我的家裡教我的

自爆式

後果未知

■年■月■日  
■■說他知道自己時日無多，所以將自己的守護銃和一本300頁的手冊交付給了我。■■提出了一個到射擊場的要求，然後在那裡他教我這把銃的用法。違和感好強烈。而■■只是說，只是想趁自己還是自己的時候，■■■■■■■■■罷了。■■說如果哪天他失控，就是徹底■■■的日子，到時候■■■■■■的人也會來■他，但是他們有著不可射殺同族的禁令，他一個人背棄信仰就好了，不想因為自己的失敗連累同族。所以他希望我，■■■的人來射擊他。

可怕的是，我向■■■提交報告，他們同意我這樣做，畢竟■■是政治犯在先，我完全有理由正當防衛。可是... 羅德島不是不過問感染者的過去嗎？到底...  
好想吐，真的好想吐。這不是我要的結果。  
如果從一開始就要射殺感染者，那我離開阿戈爾是為了什麼，那我■羅德島又是為了什麼。

我必須加快腳步，在■■徹底被■■■■前，至少要...  
否則羅德島會...  
我還是先和■商量一下好了


	4. LOST FILES 其二

■年■月■日

  
我一定要寫出來不然我會崩潰掉緊急處理  
完薩卡茲僱傭兵回來發現■■的光環裂成碎  
片翅膀也沒有了體表已經開始被源石侵蝕比剛才那個■■■■還嚴重緊急檢查之後  
發現源石融合率到了■■%而且我才離開■個  
小時■■就在墻上寫滿了文字不會錯的是阿  
戈爾語但是我真的不想殺■■真的  
不想所以我  
做了  
擅自給■■  
注射■■■■■  
■的藥  
腦死亡  
笑的  
不要  
對不起  
對不起  
我救不了你  
對不起  
不要看著我笑  
對不起  
對不起  
對不起

一定要恨我

一定要向你們的主告狀我

對不起  
我不應該逃跑的  
對不起  
■■

我的

使命

一直

是

幫助

不是

殺

殺

對象

只有

邪

惡

■■


	5. LOST FILES/AMIYA FRAGMENTS

■年■月■日

醫療事故

  
僱傭兵背鍋

  
但是  
終究是我  
■■■■■■

對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起

前天■■■來了  
昨天■■■■■■來了  
遲早他們也會來

阿米婭對不起  
凱爾希對不起  
你們一定要恨我  
■■對不起  
■■■■你還  
■■真是■■■但是對不起  
恨我  
一定要  
絕對  
不可以原諒我

羅德島對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起我輸了我真的輸了輸給■■■輸給源石打從一開始對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起就沒有勝算看不到希望對不起對不起但是對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起不想■■■■■■的■■■■對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起我不想我不想我不想我不想我不想但是

他們來了

■■來了

逃不掉  
被利用  
徹底地

從  
最開始就

我只能

■■阿米

婭凱爾

希羅

德島我的家

人阿戈

爾還有■■

■■我

對不

起你

們

對不起


	6. SIDE LATERANO

【禁止公開】

【最高機密】

【情報中心】

■■■=■■■■■

代號：白夜/WhiteNight

種族：薩科塔

身高：■

年齡：■

性別：男

住址：■■■

守護銃型號：■■■Mk48 (已轉移至■博士名下)

個人狀態：死亡/殉職

原因：礦石病

備註：

前■■■的特工，長期駐扎在阿戈爾地區。

然而我們都知道，前往被神拋棄之地的下場就是與主背道而馳。

所以■■■感染了礦石病，成為了政治犯。

但是無可否認的是，■■■所收集到的情報，可以■■■■■■■■。

他很優秀，真的非常可惜。

羅德島的■博士接納了■■■

根據■博士的說法，■■■是薩科塔人的第一位感染者。

她也知道藏匿■■■的後果就是自己會被拉特蘭列入黑名單。

■■■■

■■■■■■

推測這也是■■■把守護銃轉移到■博士名下的原因。

轉移不被允許，但是■■■本人利用了第■■■■■■，所以是個論外的情況。■■■那邊也保證以後不會出現這種事。

就是

非常在意的是

■■■的遺體

沒有礦石病的痕跡

光環翅膀都在

臉也是安詳的

是正常的薩科塔遺體

難道

羅德島真的有辦法治愈礦石病？

不可能

到底■博士對■■■做了什麼...

有必要監視羅德島


	7. SIDE AMIYA

■年■月■日

我來理清一下今天的事

...

發現博士的時候

她已經

感染了礦石病

體外沒有特別明顯的結晶

但是在心臟和脊椎處

可以看到源石結晶

...

...

後來檢查身體

才發現博士

重度感染

就像

整合運動的人那樣

到底是誰

為什麼

要這樣對博士

...

...

博士失憶了

推測可能是突然陷入原因未知的重度感染而造成的

可是

博士失憶後第一個想起來的

不是我

也不是凱爾希醫生

而是

白夜

...

...

...

我沒有和凱爾希醫生說

但是我發現博士的時候

她手上有一張紙條

寫著

極度潦草的

他們來了、逃不掉、對不起

等字眼

非常地

不祥

博士陷入恐慌

我意識到

在這之前我

可能都完全不了解博士本人

她忘了我

也是情有可原

因為我不了解她

...

博士一直以來在和什麼東西對抗著？

博士在最後的時刻到底面對著什麼？

“他們”到底是什麼人？

我都想了解

可是

...

...

...

我很難想象

博士在失憶前

到底遭遇了什麼

恐怖的事情

而我卻

什麼也

沒有察覺到

...

我才是

對不起

■博士

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc屬於我！


	8. ■M■YDA■■

【■■■■】

■年■月■日 ■■ P.M.

■的■■斷了

無法探測■的波長

■■■■

■■■■

我親愛的

■死亡

一直以來

你辛苦了

■年■月■日 ■■ A.M.

不對

■■那邊說

有一點不一樣

但是

■的波長回來了

到底發生了什麼事

■■說這個頻率

只有■■鬼才會有

■難道變成了■■鬼？

■年■月■日 ■■ P.M.

我們最後還是沒有辦法保■■

■■■■確實有去過■■島

而■波長的變化

肯定和■■■■有關

我們■了

【■■■■】

致親愛的▲▲=▲▲▲▲：

我希望你永遠不要收到這封信。就算收到了，也不要再調查■■■■和■■。任務的話，我在■■■■擴■之前，已經把他們■滅了。

但我失算了，■■■■就是一群該死的瘋子，而可笑的是，我，一個■■■情報局的人，最終栽在這群瘋子手上。■■■■會無形中滲透人的■■和■■，加上他們手上有■■藥，所以...

從任務的第一天開始，我就拋棄了我們的主。

我已經回不去了。

我現在已經被通緝了吧。

■■的人讓我去羅德島見■博士。他們說■博士一定會接受我，如果被拒絕，那就讓對方看自己的舌頭。可是我一到羅德島，■博士什麼也沒說就接納了我，還替我治療。只是，那時候的我已經是一顆定時炸彈。

我會發瘋，然後殺死■博士。

因為那是■■■■的套。

■■■■一開始的目標，就是讓■■■■■再■■■■

■博士是前■■■的人，■■■■也不放過她。

我被套了。

我們都被套了。

被源石。

被■■■■。

■■■■已經完全被■■，也沒有二次恢復的可能，我以我的守護銃來保證。我■了■■人，這是無法改變的事實。我■了■■人，同時，也被感染了，■■還被■■侵蝕了。我再也聽不到主的聲音，取而代之的是■■■的低語和■■的呢喃。這是比被撒旦蠱惑還痛苦的事，我的朋友。■■■和天堂已經沒有我的容身之所了。

最近，在我■■的■■■一見到■博士，就會蠢蠢欲動。我的精神遲早會被■■■完全侵蝕。所以，我在我還是我自己的時候，把我的最信賴之物，我的守護銃送了給■博士。這個是不被允許的，但是我已經想不到有什麼辦法去對付■■■。而處理■■■■本來就是我的任務，我不能連累■博士。我也不能連累你們，我不知道我自己是否還算一個完整的■■■人，但是我不可以讓■■■，或者讓你來射擊我。

我今天照過了鏡子，我現在簡直比別西卜還醜陋，我的光環已經壞了，翅膀也不見了。■■■的聲音也越來越清楚。該死。聽起來就像什麼古老的詛咒。不想聽，我連聖歌的旋律都想不起來了，我離地獄不遠了，或者說，下地獄可能都比被■■■侵蝕好得太多太多

如果■博士發生什麼事，

那一定是我

我和■■■

是我

沒

有處理

祝

主

安

保

好

佑

■■

■=■■

■■


End file.
